Les quatre mages
by Pitchounyes
Summary: Selon vous qu'arrivera-t-il si quatre mages reviennent, tombe amoureuses de quatre autre mages et que cela rend jalouse quatre mages au risque que cela les rendes méchantes ? Et qu'une prophétie vieille de quatre siècles refait surface ? Que feront les mages de Fairy Tail ? EN PAUSE
1. Prologue

**AN 392**

POV omniscient :

Dans une salle lugubre seulement éclairée par des bougies se trouvait une femme évanouit au sol, tenant dans une main un parchemin contenant ces quelques mots :

Dans le creux de leurs mains

Elles tiennent le sort du monde

Devrons trouve la vérité parmi le mensonge

La lumière parmi les ténèbres

Tues ou être tues

Telles est leurs destines.

Un homme entra en trombe et accouru auprès de la femme et essaya de la réveillé en la secouent. Mais impossible elle ne se réveilla pas pour cause, elle était morte, il remarque alors la prophétie et décida de la cache a un endroit où nul autre que lui ne sera l'emplacement.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

 **AN 790**

 _Magnolia_

POV ?:

Nous sommes enfin de retour après 7 ans d'absence.

?1 : Dites les filles, vous pensez qu'ils vont réagir comment à notre retour ?

?2: T'inquiète Ginette, ils seront contents de nous revoir. Cela va faire 7 ans que nous sommes parties.  
?3: Allez-vous deux, on attend que vous pour partir !  
?4: dépêchez-vous aussi non le vieux va encore nous faire une crise si nous sommes en retard !  
?2: De toute façon, on a l'habitude avec lui, non ?  
Nous nous sommes mis à courir jusqu'à la guilde, en arrivant à la porte, je l'explosai avec un coup de pied.  
Moi : Salut bande de Lilliputiens, alors on vous a manqué ?  
Natsu : Vous êtes qui vous ?! Je ne connais pas vous odeurs.  
Moi : Allons Natsu, tu ne reconnais même pas tes nakamas.  
Natsu : tu n'es pas une naka…..  
Macarof : Cela suffit Natsu ! Allons dans mon bureau voulais vous bien.  
?3 : D'accord, le vieux.  
Nous montâmes donc au bureau de vieux sous les yeux scrutateurs des membres de la guilde. Une fois arrivé, on s'asseyait sur les sièges en face du maître qui prit place sur le bureau.  
Makarok : Les filles combien de fois vous ai-je dit d'être à l'heure et de surtout arrête de détruire les portes !  
?2 : Le même nombre de fois que nous l'avons fait le vieux.  
Makarof : Bref, alors cette mission l'avez-vous réussi ?  
?4 : Voyons bien sûr que oui, on l'a réussi cette mission de rang S.  
Makarof : Alors tant mieux. Vous pouvez retourner en bas et enlevé vos capes sinon ça va encore partir en baston, chose que je veux éviter.  
On descendit, une fois arrivaient en bas, on se dirigea vers le bar, Mirajane nous demanda nos identités.  
?3 : Patience Mira, patience, on peut emprunter la scène ?  
Mira : Bien sûr. Je vous accompagne et je vous présenterais si vous le voulez bien.  
?3 : Avec plaisir.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la scène escorte de Mira. Une fois arrive, elle prit le micro.  
Mira : Tout le monde s'il vous plaît, je voudrais votre attention, TOUTE votre attention Natsu. Quelque personne voudrait se présentaient.  
?1 : Bien merci Mira. Alors comme le disait Mira, on voudrait se présentaient enfin se représentaient.  
On enleva donc nos capes.  
POV Natsu :  
Attend, je connais ces visages, mais d'où…. Rha ça me soûle, je n'arrive pas à savoir où !  
POV Grey :  
NON impossible elles avaient disparues depuis si longtemps nous laissant sans nouvelle et nous on s'inquiétait alors, alors qu'elles allaient bien.  
POV Luxus :  
Tiens, elles sont finalement revenues, elles ne sont pas mortes tant mieux, elles étaient fortes ça aurait été dommage de les perdre.  
POV Omniscient :  
La guilde : BLOOD ?! SHADOW ?! AKAMI ?! OLERIN?!  
Lucy: Vous les connaissiez ?  
Grey : Si on les connaît ? Bien sûr qu'on les connaît, très bien même, c'était des mages de rang S de la guilde avant qu'elles ne disparaissent sans laisse de traces et nous laissent sans nouvelle pendant 7 ans. 7 foutue années d'inquiétudes.  
Shadow(2) : Tu sais Grey, nous sommes dessole, mais nous étions en mission de rang S et d'infiltration dans un royaume voisins, nous devions disparaitre de ce pays pour éviter tout problème lors de la mission. C'était les ordres du maître, nous ne pouvions-nous y soustraire. Veuillez-nous pardonne, tous, nous devions le faire.  
Natsu : Alors vous ne nous aviez pas abandonné ?  
Akami(4) : Pourquoi aurions-nous fait cela ? On vous aime trop pour ça.  
Makarof : Laissons cela de cote maintenant. Faisons plutôt la fête pour leur retour !  
La guilde : OUAIS !

 **SUITE AU CHAPITRE 2**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 **An 790**

 _Magnolia_

Pov Lucy :

Alors que j'étais au bar, en train de parler avec Mira tout en buvant ma boisson, je vis du coin de l'œil les nouvelles enfin pas si nouvelles que ça sortir dehors. Je m'excusai auprès de Mira et allai les rejoindre dans l'idée de leur parle et faire connaissance.  
Lucy : Salut ! Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
Olerin : Bien sûr, tu t'appelles Lucy, c'est ça ?  
Lucy : Exact  
Shadow : Tu es une nouvelle, on t'avait jamais vu avant ?  
Blood : Non non c'est une ancienne bien sûr que c'est une nouvelle Sha'.  
Shadow : Oh ça va toi pas besoin de faire de l'ironie avec moi.  
Blood : Il faut que tu sache, très chère sœur, que je fais de l'ironie quand je veux.  
Shadow : J'vais la tuer…  
Akami : Arrêtes toutes les deux !  
Lucy : Vous êtes sœur ? Toutes ?  
Olerin : Non juste c'est deux baka. Au fait, on ne s'est pas présentaient moi, c'est Olerin Dwarf, elle s'est Akami Dark et c'est deux-là, c'est Shadow et Blood Spirit. Enchante.  
Lucy : Lucy Hearfilia. Enchante, je suis constellationiste et vous ?  
Akami : Dragon slayer de sang et magie astrale.  
Olerin : Chevalière mais que les armes et feu pur.  
Shadow : Dragon slayer de glace.  
Blood : Angel soul.  
Lucy : Que de magie intéressantes. Oh ça fait qu'on a maintenant 7 dragons slayers.  
Akami : 7 ? Il n'y avait que Natsu avant.  
Lucy : Il y a Gajeel, dragon slayer de fer et Wendy dragon slayer du vent.  
Blood : Il y a d'autre nouveau autre que vous trois ?  
Lucy : Oui il y a Jubia, mage d'eau, PantherLyli l'exceed de Gajeel et Charuru l'exceed de Wendy.  
Shadow : Bon est si on rentrait, il commence à faire froid.  
Akami : Bonne idée.  
POV Olerin :  
On rentra pour éviter de choper la mort, on se dirigea vers le bar quand une tête rose nous sauta dessus.  
Natsu : Yo ! Alors cette mission ? Elle était cool ? Vous vous êtes battues ? Alors ? Battez-vous contre moi ? Allez !  
Olerin/Blood/Shadow : 3…..2….1….0  
BAM !  
Akami : MAIS TU VAS ARRETE AVEC TES QUESTIONS PLUS DEBILES LES UNES QUE LES AUTRE, OUI ? !  
Natsu : A…. aye Akami-sama….  
La guilde : ahahahaha soumis !  
Ils se foutent de la gueule de Natsu, mais ils se calmèrent bien vite avec le regard noir d'Akami. Enfin bref, on continua notre chemin jusqu'au bar là où on demanda des boissons à Mira et qu'elles nous les apportent a une table. Une fois fait, on alla à une table un peu en retrait de la guilde un peu beaucoup bourraient alors qu'il est que 22h00. Enfin au calme, Lucy ne nous a pas suivies, elle est partie rejoindre Levy McGarden.  
Olerin : Shadow, Blood pourquoi vous n'avez pas dit votre autre pouvoir ?  
Blood : Tu sais très bien pourquoi !  
Shadow : Calme sœurette, elle veut juste savoir.  
Blood : Dessole Ole', c'est juste que…..  
Olerin : T'inquiète pas. Vous comptez leurs dire quand ?  
Mira : Dire quoi a qui ?  
Blood : Rien.  
Mira : Sur ?  
Blood : Certaine.  
Mira : Oki. En tout cas, vous nous avez manquées, beaucoup. Et devinez quoi, Lisanna est de retour.  
Olerin : Mais elle n'était pas morte ?  
Mira : C'est ce qu'on croyait, mais non, elle a était aspirée par un anima et a atterri sur Edolas un monde parallèle.  
Akami : Tant mieux alors.  
Sur ces mots Mira retourna au bar servir d'autres mages. Quant à nous, on rentra chez nous qu'à 2h00 du matin, car on avait voulu rattraper le temps perdu. On habite tous ensembles dans une villa qui comporte 4 chambres avec une salle de bains chacune, une salle a mangé, un salon, une cuisine, 4 dressings eh attendez, on est des filles quand même et une piscine extérieure. Et j'allé oublier il y a une salle d'entraînement pour la magie et une pour les armes ainsi qu'une salle remplies d'armes que pour Blood et moi.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 **An 790**

 _Magnolia_

POV Shadow :

Oh un petit chat ! Il est tous mignon mais pourquoi il tient une bassine d'eau. Il est en train de me viser ou quo….

Shadow : BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! REVIENS ICI SALE GAMINE J'VAIS TE TUER !

Blood : Jamais d'la vie !

Olerin : C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL A 9H00 DU MATIN !

Blood : Euh rien ?

Olerin : Blood….

Blood: Oui?

Olerin: Cours et cours très vite si tu ne veux pas que Shadow te tuer et moi par la même occasion.

Blood : Et si je fais le petit déjeuner j'échappe a la mort ?

Shadow : oui enfin si tu me fais des crêpes au Nutella.

Blood : Alors c'est bon par contre c'est vous qui réveillez Akami.

Elle nous laisse même pas le temps de répondre j'y crois pas. Bon quand il faut y allait, donc on s'approcha de la chambre d'Akami on ouvrit la porte doucement et là on s'étala par terre au pied d'une Akami morte de rire.

Shadow : Arête de faire ta baleine, Blood fait le petit dej, alors descend.

Akami : Ok j'arrive.

On descendit à la salle à manger et là on trouve la table garnit de crêpes, de céréales, du Nutella et même d'un gâteau au chocolat.

Shadow : Euh ta eu le temps de faire un gâteau au chocolat ?

Blood : Bien sûr.

On manga et se prépara pour allaient a la guilde, une fois arrive on explosa la porte qui allaient s'encastraient dans le mur.

Makarof : LES PORTES !

Nous 4 : Dessole le vieux.

Nous allâmes nous installée a une table. A peine assises qu'un piaf facteur arriva et donna une lettre au maitre, il l'ouvrit et un blond apparue (comme pour la lettre au tout début du manga quand Makarov reçu une lettre de Mira)

Le blond : Salut Fairy Tail, Saberthoot vous invitez pour un petit tournoi entre nos guildes. Rendez-vous demain à ma guilde à 10h00.

Et il disparue, ne le connaissant pas je m'approchai du maitre pour savoir qui c'était.

Olerin : Qui c'était maitre ?

Makarof : C'était Sting, le maitre de Saberthoot.

Olerin : Oh et vous allez accepter ?

Makarof : Bien sur mon enfant, après tout c'est vous qui allez participez.

Akami : Cool de la baston !

Olerin : Arrête d'arrive par derrière !

Akami : ok cool Raoul.

Olerin : Ne m'appelle pas Raoul!

Shadow : Bref on part quand ?

Makarov : Nous partons dans 2h00.

Blood : Ok bon bah nous on va rentrez faire nos valises.

Nous partons faire nos valises, et une fois finis nous revenons à la guilde, une heure plus tard tant que toute la guilde reviennent, nous partons a la gare. Une fois dans le train en direction de Crocus, nous nous en dormons même si c'est que le début de l'après-midi. Nous nous réveillons le lendemain matin à 8h00 ça le train venais d'arrive, le temps de chercher un hôtel, nous arrivons à Saberthoot à 10h00. Le blond, Ping je crois, nous attendais devant le bâtiment.

POV Akami :

Le blond avança vers nous en ouvrant les bras.

Le blond : Bienvenu Fairy Tail, je suis content de vous revoir, oh mais il y a des nouvelles !

Akami : Calme tes hormones, on n'est pas nouvelle.

Le blond : Mais vous n'étaient pas là pour le tournoi.

Olerin : Normal on était en mission.

Le blond : Bien, vous vous appelaient comment ? Moi c'est….

Olerin : Ping on sait moi c'est Olerin, elle Akami et les deux derrières Blood et Shadow.

Le blond : Non moi c'est Sting.

Shadow : Bref on attend la comme des cons ou tu te bouges pour nous expliquaient les règles du tournoi ?

Sting : Calme tigresse, alors les règles sont simples, c'est un tournoi à élimination direct, les combat sont du 1 contre 1. Fairy tail contre Saberthoot, ça vous va ?

Shadow : (en marmonnant) J'vais lui en foutre moi des tigresses.

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les cotes pour qu'elle arrête de marmonne des menaces.

Akami : Arrête et puis tu pourras lui faire paye pendant le tournoi.

Makarov : Bien, on commence quand ?

Sting : Une fois que Rogue nous aura emmené au stade.

Un brun s'approcha de nous, il est mignon mais pas comme **lui**.

Sting : Tiens le voilà. Rogue, tu peux nous emmener au stade ?

Rogue : A ton avis pourquoi je suis là ?

Sting : Que tout le monde nous suivent !

Apres 15 min de marche, nous arrivons à une arène comme celle des grand jeux magique mais en plus petit. Nous allâmes nous installe dans les gradins. Sting et Rogue restèrent en bas.

 **SUITE AU CHAPITRE 4**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

 **An 790**

 _Crocus_

POV Blood :

Sting commença à parler après avoir attendu le silence.  
Sting : Commençons, alors aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour un tournoi inter-guildes. Ce sera du 1 contre 1. Chaque guilde choisira 8 mages, 4 femmes et 4 hommes. Le premier jour, les femmes se battront, le deuxième jour, ce sera les hommes, le troisième un jour de pose et enfin le quatrième la finale. En premier lieu, chaque personne combattra une fois ensuite si vous perdez, vous êtes éliminé, si vous gagnez, vous combattrez contre un autre gagnant si vous faites égalité, on vous départagera grâce au SMPM. Et enfin pour la finale les perdants sont disqualifiez et les gagnants se battront en finale. Il y aura des spectacles et différents stands a l'extérieur de l'arène pour le temps des poses. Oh et la triche est interdite pendant ce tournoi. Il a-t-il des questions cher membres de Fairy tail ?  
Blood : Ouais, les armes sont permises ?  
Sting : Oui. Bien commençaient à choisir les participent puis venez me les dires.  
Nous nous rapprochons du maître, qui commence à réfléchir sur qui envoyé.

Blood : Le vieux, je veux participer.  
Shadow : Moi aussi.  
Akami : Pareil.  
Olerin : Idem.  
Makarof : Bien. Qui veut participer comme hommes ?  
Natsu : MOI !  
Grey : Moi.  
Luxus : Moi.  
Gajeel : Moi.  
Makarof : Bien, Blood peux-tu aller prévenir Sting de nos participants ?  
Blood : C'est comme si c'était fait.  
Je descendis les marches pour rejoindre Sting et Rogue qui parlent.  
Blood : Eh blondinet, je viens dire les participants.  
Sting : Ne m'appelle pas blondinet, la groseille. Et qui sont-ils ?  
Blood (en ignorant la remarque) : C'est Olerin, Shadow, Akami et moi pour les femmes et pour les hommes se sont Luxus, Natsu, Grey et Gajeel. A tout à l'heure blondinet.  
Sting : Attend ! Vas chercher les autres, je vais vous montrer vos vestiaires, pour que vous vous prépariez.  
Blood : Oki.  
J'allai chercher les autres.  
Blood : Oï ! Les gens, il faut suivre Sting, il va nous emmener à nos vestiaires.  
Les 7 autres : On arrive.  
POV Luxus :  
En descendant, je me trouvais derrière les filles. Blood est canon quand elle rigole en fait elle l'est tout le tem…. STOP Luxus ,on s'calme les hormones mon vieux. Elle n'est pas du tout canon ni rien du tout d'ailleurs.  
Tiens le gigolo de blond arrive vers nous, il commence à parler avec Blood, enfin plutôt lui, il parle et elle est le rembarre. Mais enlève c'te main de son bras où j'te castre sale enflu…  
Voyons Luxus sois moins vulgaire il y a des enfants.  
T'es qui toi ?  
Je suis ton père, …. Nan, j'déconne, je suis juste ta conscience.  
Ma conscience ? Tu rigoles là, j'espère ?  
Non non je suis bien ta conscience. Enfin bref arrête de faire ton jaloux.  
Voilà que je suis schizophrène….. Je suis PAS jaloux d'abord juste inquiet pour une nakama.  
Si t'es jaloux.  
Nan !  
Si  
Nan !  
Si  
Nan !

Si  
Nan !  
Si  
NAN !  
Ok ok ne t'énerve pas.  
Je m'énerve si je veux et puis ferme là.  
Et pourquoi je le ferai ?  
Car je te le dis et que tu es ma conscience donc tu me dois obéissance. Pigé ?

Bien. Ah, on est arrivé. Le faux blond repart vers le stade. Shadow ouvre la porte sur une salle moderne contenant 8 casiers beige colle contre le mur de droite, des bancs noir pour nous asseoir sur le mur gauche, en face de nous une double porte vitre donnant sur des cabines de douche. On entra et les filles allèrent à leurs casier et Olerin invoqua un sac et le passe a Akami qui l'ouvrit et sortit deux dagues, un flingue avec des recharges qu'elle passa à Blood et une épée qu'elle passe à Olerin. Elle sortit aussi 4 tenues de combat qu'elle passe aux filles et elles commencèrent à se changer devant nous.  
Grey : Who ! Vous n'allez quand même pas vous changer devant nous ?  
POV Shadow :  
Après que Grey est pose cette question, on se regarda et on explosa de rire.  
Shadow : Si pourquoi ? T'es pudique ?  
Grey : Non mais c'est pour vous.  
Akami : Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est des filles, c'est pour ça ? !  
Grey : Non bien sûr que non.  
Akami : Alors tait toi !  
Comment elle le clash ça ne mourrait pas plus. Bref, on se changea.  
Olerin a mis un tee-shirt noir manche courte et assez ample pour pas la gêne dans ces mouvements avec des mitaines noir, un pantalon militaire arrivant au milieu des mollets avec des super stars blanc et noir et a attache ses cheveux en chignon tresse et laissant deux mèches encadre son visage. Elle a mis dans son dos l'épée qu'Akami lui a passée plus tôt.  
Akami ,quand à elle ,porte un corset rouge sang avec un jean slim noir déchirée aux genoux et des rangers noirs. Ses cheveux en une queue-de-cheval haute.  
Blood, elle, elle porte un débardeur noir tellement échancré quoi vois ces cotes heureusement qu'elle amis un tee-shirt bandeau en dessous, un jean slim bleu et ses rangers noir. Elle a laissé sa franche libre sur ses yeux et a attache le reste en une tresse épis de blé qui repose sur son épaule droite et a mis son flingue dans la ceinture de son jean dans son dos et a accroche ses deux dagues sur sa cuisse gauche avec ses recharges de balles.  
Moi, j'ai mis un débardeur blanc avec par-dessus un tee-shirt noir en résille, un jean baggy slim noir et des Stan Smith noir et dore. J'ai attache mes cheveux en deux couettes derrière ma tête. Je finissais de faire mes lacés quand on toqua à la porte.  
Rogue : Venez, c'est l'heure.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

 **An 790**

 _Crocus_

POV Akami :

Nous suivons donc Rogue à travers les couloirs. À la fin de ceux-ci, on entend les cris d'une foule.

Rogue : Attendez ici, rentrez dans le stade que quand vous entendez vos noms annoncez par le présentateur. Au fait, j'ai faille oubliez tout Crocus se trouve dans les gradins.

Et il partit sur ces mots, on attendit 10 min le temps que le présentateur finissait d'expliquer les règles aux spectateurs.

Présentateur : Et maintenant accueillons Fairy Tail ! Vous vous demandez surement qui sont les mages qui vont participent ? Eh bien, je vais vous les dire….. Voici AKAMI, OLERIN, SHADOW, BLOOD, NATSU, GREY, LUXUS ET GAJEEL !

Nous entrâmes sous les applaudissements du public, mais ceux qui font le plus de bruits sont bien sur Fairy Tail.

Présentateur : Et du cote de Saberthoot, voici STING, ROGUE, RUFUS, ORGA, MIVERVA, YUKINO, ANNA ET ALEXA !

Bon, vous connaissez les connaissez tous sauf Anna et Alexa surement. Je vais vous les présentez alors.

Anna a des cheveux violets lui arrivant en bas du dos avec une mèche lui cachant l'œil gauche, ses yeux sont bleus translucides (oui, je sais, on voit que son œil droit), elle porte une robe gothique noire lui arrivant au-dessus des genoux avec des bottes noires en cuir montant jusqu'en bas des genoux.

Alexa, quant à elle, a des cheveux verts foret jusqu'aux épaules et des yeux vairons, le droit est gris et le gauche est jaune. Elle porte un short vert lui arrivant aux cuisses et un débardeur gris avec des ballerines noir.

Voilà maintenant passons au tournoi, enfin d'la baston.

POV Omniscient :

Les mages concurrents allèrent aux loges qu'on leur a désignaient et qui donnez sur le stade.

Présentateur : Passons maintenant au premier match de ce tournoi. Le match sera joue par Olerin de Fairy Tail contre Yukino de Saberthoot. Que ses deux demoiselles se présentent sur le ring.

Elles avancèrent l'une vers l'autre et s'arrêtèren l'une de l'autre, elles se regardèrent en chiens de faïence quand on attendit le gong du début du combat. Olerin ne broncha pas, mais Yukino invoqua l'esprit du poisson qui fonça sur Olerin, il eut une explosion, mais Olerin n'avait aucune blessure même pas une égratignure alors que Pisces avait disparu, Yukino reviens à la charge en invoquant cette fois Libra qui inversa la gravite, Olerin tomba à genoux en fermant les yeux et une cercle d'invocation apparue a cote d'elle, elle tendue sa main droite vers le cercle et un katana apparue. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et elle courut vers Libra pour la transpercer à l'abdomen, elle disparut en une gerbe de petites étoiles dorées. Tout le monde était stupéfait, elle n'a pas était influençais par la gravite. Yukino s'énerva et invoqua la treizième clé, celle d'Ophiuchus. Il commença à attaquer Olerin qui évita ces attaques, mais pas toute, elle commença à en avoir marre alors renvoi son katana dans sa réserve, s'arrêta de bouge, tendue ses bras de chaque cote récita une formule que personne ne peut entendre et des murs de feu pur apparut autour d'elle pour la protège et invoqua aussi un arc, elle visa et envoya une pluie de flèches sur l'esprit qui disparut sous la quantité de flèches. Elle visa ensuite Yukino qui ne bouge pas trop choque pour ça. Elle envoie deux flèches qui l'accrochèrent sur le mur derrière. Elle renvoya son arc et ses flammes, elle avança vers Yukino elle s'arrêt d'elle et lança une boule de feu qui été apparue dans sa main quand elle marchait. Yukino s'enfonça dans le mur avec tellement de puissance que le mur s'enfonça aussi, elle s'évanouit sur le coup.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le stade et deux rires s'entendirent, Olerin tourna la tête vers l'origine de ses bruits et vu qu'Akami et Blood rigole en se tenant le ventre de leurs bras et que Shadow sourit, blasé, en secouant la tête puis donna deux tapes dernières leurs têtes pour qu'elles arrêtent de rires.

Presentateur :… Euh….. Nous avons notre gagnante de ceux combat, Olerin de Fairy Tail gagne ce combat sur le KO de Yukino de Saberthoot.

Deux femmes vinrent en courant vers Yukino pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quant à Olerin, elle se dirigea vers la loge de Fairy tail pour rejoindre les autres, tout en lancent un sourire narquois vers celle de Saberthoot.

POV Shadow :

Blood : Comment tu la défonces ! C'était magistral.

Olerin : Mouais, je n'ai pas utilisé toute ma puissance.

Akami : Mais même s'ils sont tous comme ça, ça va être facile et ennuyeux.

Natsu : Non, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, Sting, Rogue, Miverva, Orga et Rufus sont très puissants, mais ils ont déjà été battu. Par contre pour Anna et Alexia, je ne sais pas, c'est la première fois que je les vois.

Shadow : Ils ont été battus par qui ?

Grey : Par nous, Sting et Rogue par Natsu, Orga par Luxus, Rufus par moi et Minerva par Erza. C'était pendant le tournoi des grands jeux magiques.

J'allais répondre, mais je n'eus pas le temps.

Présentateur : Bien, nous allons passer au duel suivant qui sera Akami de Fairy Tail contre Anna de Saberthoot !

Shadow : Bonne chance.

Akami : Pas besoin, mais merci, je vais essayer de pas trop lui faire mal.

Blood : Ne la sous-estime pas trop, on ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable.

Akami : Oui maman.

Blood : Je ne rigole pas.

Akami : Moi non plus.

Et elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde alors que son adversaire arrive tranquillement. Elle me désespère vraiment cette gosse ce n'est pas possible.

 **SUITE AU CHAPITRE 6**


End file.
